


Wing, Again

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Aerith finally sees Cloud's wing.
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Wing, Again

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100, Sept 5, 2011, 'tongue-tied'

The first time she saw it, words failed. She didn't pull away from him, though she was sure that she frowned.

The second time, she still lacked the words to express what she wanted. Cloud didn't seem upset, for which Aerith was quite grateful. Perhaps he was used to the reaction. Perhaps he just knew that she wasn't horrified or wholly disapproving.

Just that yes, he had a wing now. One. Singular. And black and leathery and not terribly nice to look at by itself.

"Mmm," she finally said, smiling, days later. "At least you don't have to oil it."


End file.
